<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vega by The_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840259">Vega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer'>The_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball Z: All Media Types, 나 혼자만 레벨업 - 추공 | Solo Leveling | Only I Level Up - Chu-Gong, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega is a Saiyan. A powerful one if he could just learn to control his powers. </p><p>It is time for the Yachen. A Martial Arts tournament that is held every hundred or so years. Races from all over the Universe must attend. </p><p>As it's in Other World this time the Saiyans continue to take part. Earth doesn't have enough fighters to compete so the Earth Saiyans must team up with their dead and fallen kin.</p><p>It's too bad that Vega can't take part in all fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Vegeta/Vega (OC), past Vegeta/Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vega rolled over in his bed. He cursed when his door opened and his mother came in. </p><p>"Get up, Vega. We're having a meeting downstairs. Quickly take your shower and get in your uniform." With that, his grandmother left. </p><p>He growled and got up. </p><p>When he got downstairs he was wearing his black Saiyan uniform. He went out into the yard and to the table where the rest of the Z-fighters, Beerus, and Whis were eating. He joined them. He ate and his tail twitched. He, unlike the other Earth Saiyans, still had his monkey tail. No matter how many times they pulled it off it always grew back within a day. </p><p>"Now, I called you here so early because it's time for the Yachen." Beerus said when breakfast was over. </p><p>"What's the Yachen?" Chiaotzu asked. </p><p>"A martial arts tournament." Vegeta answered. "Whole races take place and it can last months or even a year. The last one was one hundred years ago. My father fought and won it. It is held in a different place every time that it is held."</p><p>"Right." Beerus informed. "Now Earth doesn't have enough fighters with a high enough power level to partake in this tournament but the Tournament is taking part in Other World this time so it has been decided that you Earth Saiyans will fight with your kin. All of you will be able to attend if you so wish but only the Saiyans may fight." </p><p>Vega sighed to himself great he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of his entire race. This was just great. </p><p>Trunks glanced over at his son in worry the kid had just stood up and was now walking away. </p><p>"Vega!" he called rushing after him. Goten landed with him both looking worried. "Vega, what's wrong?" </p><p>"You know what's wrong." Vega said calmly. </p><p>Goten picked his son up and held him to his chest. He rested his son's head on his shoulder. </p><p>Vega clung to his father and closed his black eyes. He had black hair that fell below his ears with strands hanging to below his eyes in the front. He was short for his age only looking about five-years-old but he was really fifteen-years-old. He was the perfect clone of both Vegeta and Goku, not his parents. </p><p>"It's okay." Trunks said rubbing his son's back. "You'll do fine." </p><p>Vegeta and Goku watched the boys try to comfort their son. Both knew the reason for the child's outburst. He couldn't control his powers. They'd been working with him for years but it hardly made a difference.</p>
<hr/><p>The Saiyans watched as their Prince came through a portal with people from Earth. They were shocked to see their static Prince Vegeta smirking while another man hung off him chatting away and laughing. Another man followed the two more. One was holding a child with a tail to match their own. These were obviously the Saiyans that would be joining them in battle. </p><p>Vegeta walked to his father. </p><p>"Father." He greeted. </p><p>"Son." King Vegeta greeted back. "and who do we have here?"</p><p>Vegeta reached back when no answer came and smacked the man with purple hair on his head hard. </p><p>"I'm Prince Trunks." Trunks said instantly. "Son of Vegeta IV. This is my mate Goten son of Kakarot and our son Prince Vegeta Goku." He ruffled his son's hair as he lifted him onto his left shoulder. "My son prefers to be called Vega." He patted his son's leg. "What do you say, Vega?"</p><p>"Nice meeting you." Vega said bowing his head. </p><p>"Nice meeting you." Goten said bowing. </p><p>Vegeta nodded at his son then pulled attention back to himself. </p><p>"This is my mate." </p><p>"Hi!" Goku said cheerfully. "My name is Goku but when I was born I was called Kakarot. This is my eldest son." </p><p>"Gohan son of Kakarot." Gohan said taking his queue. "Nice meeting you." </p><p>"We'll be joining you for this battle." Goku said happily. "You needn't worry we're all extremely strong." </p><p>Vega hung off of his father's shoulder and hid how scared he was that he was going to let his family down. </p><p>"We'll be intruding now." The Earth Saiyans said as the Z-Fighters, Beerus, and Whis came through the portal. "Please take care of us."</p>
<hr/><p>"He's so cute." </p><p>Vega blushed a bit at the whispers he heard from the moment he woke up the next morning. </p><p>
  <b>Daily Training!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Run-5 Miles</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flying laps- 5 miles</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sit-ups-100</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pull ups-100</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Push ups-100</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ki Training- 10 reps</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Martial Arts- 100</b>
</p><p>The list under Martial Arts was long and he had to do everything 100 times. He stretched out and began his morning training. His parents, uncle, and grandparents, and well as the Z-Fighters joined him doing whatever he led them to do. After stretches and his sit-ups, pull-ups, pushups, and Martial Arts training he began running. They ran with him and he hated that he was so much slower compared to him. After they ran 5 miles Vega launched into the air and flew back towards where they were staying pushing himself to fly as fast as he could. When he landed he began Ki Training. This was hard for him so he was doing it away from the other Saiyans. He didn't want them to see. </p><p>The whole training had taken him most of the day. </p><p>
  <b>Daily Training Finished!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>+5 to STR, DEX, VIT</b>
</p><p>He was put out that that was all he was getting after all that work that he'd done if he kept getting low stat increases he would never be strong enough to fight in the tournament. </p><p>
  <b>Ki Ball-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Martial Arts-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flying-1</b>
</p><p>He was pissed at that. </p><p>"Father?" he asked from where he was now eating.</p><p>"Yes?" Trunks asked. </p><p>"Why am I seeing a blue screen in front of me?" </p><p>"No idea, ask your grandfather." Trunks shocked the rest of the family by saying calmly and casually. </p><p>Both Vegeta and Goku's Saiyan side of the family were all at the table. But their Earth Family was not.</p><p>"Grandfather, why am I seeing a blue screen?" Vega repeated. </p><p>"I explained your issues to my father." Vegeta answered. "He has agreed to grant you a special power that will help you reach your full potential. We have come to the conclusion that you may be a rare form of Saiyan. The Saiyan King is can grant the power to only this rare form of Saiyan. That you are seeing the screens means that my hunch was true." </p><p>"Oh, okay. Thank you, Grandfather. Thank you, Great King." Vega said and kept eating. He was silent for a long while then decided to ask another question. "Grandfather? How does this power work?" </p><p>"It's like a video game." Vegeta informed. </p><p>"A video game?" Vega asked, setting down his rice bowl and wiping his mouth. "So Stats...." A screen appeared in front of him. "Hmm... that worked." </p><p>
  <b>Vegeta Goku Briefs-Son</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Level: 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Power Level Sealed: 368</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Power Level Unsealed: N/A</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP: 100/100</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KI: 50/50</b>
</p><p>
  <b>STR: 10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEX: 10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VIT: 10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT: 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WIS: 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LUK: 5</b>
</p><p>"That is terrible." Vega muttered. "Truly horrible. I need a lot more training." He nodded to himself. "Okay, Inventory." He whistled suddenly. He grabbed a fork and pushed it into his screen and they all saw it vanish. He pulled it back out. "Inventory and Equip screens that's great." He nodded replacing the fork on the table. "Okay, Skills." He nodded at what he was seeing he didn't have many skills. He saw two that he didn't know. <b>Gamer's Mind-MAX, Gamer's Body-MAX</b> he had no idea where these had come from but after reading what they did he was glad to have them. "Okay, that tracks. Options." That tracked as well and he spent some time messing around with the settings. "Okay, let's try Form Party." </p><p>He was shocked when that worked as well. He quickly set up a party and invited the Earth Saiyans to join. They all took breaks from eating to press yes then returned to eating he closed his screen and joined them. </p><p>"How old are you?" Raditz decided to ask his great-nephew. </p><p>"Vega is 15." Goten informed. "He's do for his first growth spurt soon." </p><p>Vega nodded he couldn't wait for his growth spurt maybe then he would finally look his age.</p>
<hr/><p>They'd been informed that they'd been brought here early so that they could train with the Saiyans and get used to them. Vega had been glad to hear that because that meant he had plenty of time to get stronger. </p><p>They had been here two weeks now and Vega had finally started to grow he was also getting stronger. He'd gained new skills as well. </p><p>
  <b>Ki Control-5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flight-10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Martial Arts-10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ki Ball-50</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ki Blast-20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sealed Form-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You can seal 1% of your Ki. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ki Training-20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meditation-5</b>
</p><p>He was very pleased with everything he'd gained in such a short time. His stats had greatly improved as well do to his Daily Training. He'd been studying a lot as well so that he could get his INT and WIS up as well. </p><p>
  <b>Vegeta Goku Briefs-Son</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Level: 4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Power Level Sealed: 368</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Power Level Unsealed: 36800</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP: 4000/4000</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KI: 150/150</b>
</p><p>
  <b>STR: 70</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEX: 70</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VIT: 70</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT: 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WIS: 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LUK: 5</b>
</p><p>He nodded as he checked his stats that night before bed. He rolled over and sighed, it was progress but it wasn't good progress. He'd compared his stats to everyone else's and they were much higher. He was so weak. He knew that they were at much higher levels but he'd been training his entire life and was still this weak. What was wrong with him? He was technically a full-blooded Saiyan Hybrid. He should be stronger and more powerful than all of them according to what he'd heard his grandfather say. This was so annoying and seeing his stats was somehow just making him feel worse when he thought it would make him feel better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vega couldn't believe how fast one could grow in a month if they had Saiyan blood in them. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was of the proper size for a human of fifteen now. He was well built but not as muscled as his family. He was wearing his new Saiyan armor now and thought he looked like a true Saiyan. He wrapped his tail around his waist like he'd seen other Saiyans do. He brushed his hair out and then gave a nod and went out to breakfast. He sat in his normal seat and began eating. After this, she would do his Daily Training. </p>
<p>Vegeta and Goku were teaching him different techniques to control his Ki now and were trying to teach him how to go Super Saiyan. He would love to show off that he could go Super Saiyan like the rest of his family but he was having trouble. </p>
<p>Uncle Gohan was teaching him techniques to enhance his Ki thus making him stronger and more powerful. It was slow going but his uncle was a great teacher so he was picking it up. </p>
<p>After his daily training, he stood in the yard focusing as hard as he could on releasing his unsealed form. When he did he felt the power erupt around him. </p>
<p>"That's good." Trunks told his son. "Now we teach you to control it. Come at me." </p>
<p>Vega shot forward surprised by his speed he began fighting with everything he had against his father who easily countered everything he tried to throw at him. He even used his Ki but his father countered everything. Still, he didn't give up and kept fighting this was the only way that he would get stronger. He fought and fought as hard as he could. </p>
<p>The Saiyans watched their young prince and the crown prince fight it was clear the young prince was out-classed but it was also clear that he wasn't giving up. It was clear that he had the heart of a Saiyan. </p>
<p>By dinner, Vega was exhausted. He wasn't feeling any stronger he also felt a little tipsy and euphoric. He tried to explain this to his family. </p>
<p>Goten, Trunks, and Goku broke down laughing as hard as they possibly could. </p>
<p>Gohan was chuckling and rubbing the back of his head while blushing deeply. </p>
<p>"We refer to it as being Power Drunk." Gohan finally explained. "They aren't laughing at you, Vega. You see, I'm quite known for getting Power Drunk when I transform or even release my power. Or I was. Piccolo has taught me how to control it. I've expanded on his teachings and have been able to go into my Enhanced Forms and not get drunk. Though let me tell that took a lot of training to perfect. If you keep doing as I tell you then you can overcome and learn to control and enhance your power."</p>
<p>"Oh," Vega said nodding. "Okay."</p>
<p>
  <b>Power Drunk!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Overcome getting Power Drunk in Unsealed Form!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Time Limit: 1 year</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rewards: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Senzu Tree</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>100 Zenī</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Improved Relationship with family. </b>
</p>
<p>The rewards were good if only because of the Senzu tree. He really wanted that. From now on he would double his training.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His power must have heard him because his Daily Training had changed. It had doubled everything and added <b>Sparring-4 hours (Unsealed), Enhance Training- 2 Hours, Ki Training-50 reps, and Gravity Training- x1 Earth's Gravity</b>. </p>
<p>"How do I do Gravity Training?" Vega groused. "Father, I need to speak to grandmother."</p>
<p>"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL THAT WOMAN THAT?!" everyone watched as Vega flinched at Vegeta's bellowing yell. </p>
<p>"Bulma! I need to speak to Bulma about a Gravity Chamber!" Vega corrected quickly. </p>
<p>Vegeta studied his grandson. He really tried not to yell at the boy or any of them but when any of them mentioned Bulma or ChiChi it made his blood boil. He calmed himself. </p>
<p>"She doesn't make things anymore, Vegeta Goku." He informed. "You forget that she is fully human she ages differently than us." </p>
<p>"A gravity chamber." Gohan hummed. "That would come in handy." </p>
<p>"You don't need one of those." Trunks said putting a watch on his son's left wrist. "Here you go, this my prototype Gravity Watch. It will change the gravitational pull around your body and your body only." He taught his son how to work it. "I suggest starting small and trying not to damage it. Like I said it's a prototype I'm still working out some of the bugs." </p>
<p>"Thank you, father." </p>
<p>"I want one." Goten whined hanging on his son. "Why don't I get any of the fun toys? I'm your mate!" </p>
<p>"I would say I give you a lot of fun but if you don't agree I could easily quit providing you ....." </p>
<p>That changed Goten's tune real quick. </p>
<p>Vega decided to tune out the rest of that conversation lest he be scarred for life. His parents were so weird sometimes. He shook his head and looked at his watch. </p>
<p>"Start off in x1." Vegeta told his grandson. "You need to be able to work your way up. You need to get your body used to the extra force pulling on it. Only when you master that gravity move on. You can do serious damage to yourself if you don't." </p>
<p>Vega nodded up at his grandfather and set his watch for 1x Earth's Gravity. The change around him was immediate and he fell to his knees. With his teeth clenched he forced himself back to his feet. From now on living in 1x Earth's Gravity would be his reality. He nodded to himself with resolve and began his Daily Trainiing. He knew that everyone was quick to note that he was adding more things to his training and training them longer. He flew at his top speed but was going so slow because of the pull on his body. This was going to be hell but he would Master it! He would! Nothing was going to stop him. This is what all of his family had done and he was going to do it too! He would be a Super Saiyan he would show them he wasn't useless because it was only a matter of time before his family started ignoring him and abusing him again. They always did. There would be short spurts where they would comfort him, love him, and not hurt him but those never lasted long. </p>
<p>He was sure that this was only a brief reprevie  and any moment now his parents would start on him again. He didn't know why they did this to him but it had been like this since he was really little maybe it was because he was so weak? Maybe if he got stronger they would love him. Maybe they would stop hurting him. He sighed to himself and kept pushing himself as hard as he could. </p>
<p>When night fell he ate and went to his room. He held his breath as his parents had followed him. </p>
<p>"Vega." </p>
<p>Vega faced them but didn't make eye contact. </p>
<p>"Please don't." Vega finally said, "I promise I'll try harder."</p>
<p>"That's all you ever say, Vega." Goten told his son. "But I see no results." </p>
<p>"I've gotten stronger!" Vega protested looking at them for the first time. </p>
<p>He regretted making eye contact, he regretted talking back, he regretted being born. They beat him worse than they'd ever beaten him before and he was sure that he was going to die this time. He welcomed it. Death had to be better than his life. </p>
<p>He lay on his floor gasping for air and bleeding his entire was black and blue and he was sure that had several broken bones. Every part of him hurt and he was blacking out. He willed himself to die. </p>
<p>"It isn't his time." A voice said, he couldn't make out who it was. </p>
<p>"Can you do something?" Vegeta's voice asked. "Can you do anything?" </p>
<p>"I didn't know that they were treating him like this." That was Goku. </p>
<p>Vega blacked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We can do something." Beerus said, standing over the teenager. </p>
<p>"For awhile now we've thought that some of the Saiyans have earned their right to return to the Living World. We just have no place to send them." King Yemma said. "We could send the boy to the homeworld..." </p>
<p>"It was destroyed." Vegeta stated. </p>
<p>"That can be fixed." Whis intoned. </p>
<p>"He will learn to survive there and get stronger." Yemma said. "He can also prepare it for the return of his people. He will have to go alone though...." </p>
<p>"Alone?" Vegeta repeated. "He won't take that well." </p>
<p>Goku agreed with Vegeta. Vega was instantly going to think that they abandon him. He'd hate them for what they were about to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You Saiyans can earn your way back to your home planet." Yemma was saying to the gathered forces. "Those of you who were not meant to die that is. Your prince Vega is being sent to your homeworld now. This homeworld will exist here in Other World for the time being but will eventually be moved back to the Living World. We will allow you to watch your young prince and see his struggles."</p>
<p>Vega stood at the portal with his parents. They went through and he was brought to his knees by the gravity. </p>
<p>
  <b>Gravity on Planet Vageta is 10x Earth's Gravity. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You are still under the effects  of the Gravity Watch 1x Earth's Gravity.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You are experiencing 11x Earth's Gravity.</b>
</p>
<p>He was being crushed. His body had hurt before now it was unbearable. His vision was swimming he saw his parents going back towards the portal. </p>
<p>"Wait!" He called out forcing himself to talk. "Don't leave me!" He reached for them. "Please, don't leave....don't.....leave....me...." </p>
<p>He fell to the ground. Darkness was taking him again it was so hard to breathe and he felt like he was being crushed. He watched them walk through the portal without a backwards glance as he fell unconscious. </p>
<p>The Saiyans were outraged how dare their Crown Prince and his mate treat the young Prince like that. </p>
<p>"The Princeling does not know why he is there." Yemma said with a sigh shaking his head. </p>
<p>"So he thinks he's been abandon?" A young Saiyan boy asked. </p>
<p>"He has been abandoned." Vegeta said as he and Goku stood with their people feeling the same rage. "Trunks and Goten have no idea what is going on. They left him there of his own free will." </p>
<p>Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. How could his brother and Trunks do this? It was making his blood boil. </p>
<p>"I know we're not the most family oriented race in the Universe." Raditz spat. "But they shouldn't have just left him like that."</p>
<p>"He's not a weak soul." Broly said, "He has potential. We don't abandon each other." </p>
<p>Several Saiyans agreed. They were furious with the crown prince. Their were some who even wanted to help the Princeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vega woke. He hadn't thought he would. He blinked around and tested his body. It moved but it was hard to do so. </p>
<p>"Get up." He looked up to see a ghostly Vegeta standing in front of him. "You need water. There's a well a mile away. On your feet." </p>
<p>Vega nodded and forced himself to his feet. He began walking and was too focused to talk. Luckily he didn't have to Vegeta was walking beside him. </p>
<p>"This is our Homeworld." Vegeta informed. "I cannot be here with you in person but Kakarot and I will be taking turns coming to you in this form. Kakarot has tried to teleport himself up here but cannot lock on to you. Your ki is too weak right now. You will need to train and train hard. It will take time for your body to adjust to the gravity of our homeworld. It would have been best if you'd been allowed to learn as I told you should. I cannot stay much longer but one of us will return later. Do your daily training as hard as you might find it. Remember, Vegeta Goku, not everyone in your family has abandoned you." </p>
<p>With that Vegeta vanished. Vega really wished he'd stayed. He forced his body along. </p>
<p>
  <b>Saiyan Healing-1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You will heal at 0.0001% of your normal rate due to increased Gravity.</b>
</p>
<p>He cursed but even doing that wore him out. He was starving and thirsty. He was about to collapse by the time he reached the well. It was small low to the ground. He cursed again when it became clear that he would have to haul the water up by the rope as there was no crank leaver. This would be a workout in and of itself. He grabbed the rope and began heaving the bucket up. When he got it up he tied off the rope and pulled the bucket towards him. He saw a small cup was sitting on the side well. He picked it up and dipped it in the bucket. After drinking a few of these slowly he resolved himself to do his daily training. </p>
<p>Daily Training was almost impossible. He could hardly get off the ground flying he would hover above the ground only a foot and it took everything he had to get and keep moving. Running he felt like he wasn't going anywhere at all and it was like he was actually walking. Ki training and Enhance Training were almost impossible in fact his entire workout was killing him. He wondered if his injured state was contributing to how hard it was. It probably was. He had found some berries in the woods he'd gotten to. He put them in his Inventory and made his way back to the well. He cursed to see that the rope had come untied and he would need to hoist the bucket up again. He did so and then enjoyed a small meal of berries and water. He was starving but that was all he could find right now. </p>
<p>From what he could tell there was no other living thing on this planet. The lake had been empty as had the rivers. There were no birds and he'd seen no other living creatures. How was he going to survive?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Vegeta Goku. Vegeta Goku, wake up!" </p>
<p>Vega woke and slowly pushed himself up. Goku was standing there looking worried. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Goku asked. </p>
<p>"I'm fine Grandpa." Vega rasped. It was so hard to talk and breathe here. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I did my training just like Grandfather told me to." </p>
<p>"That's good, Vegeta Goku." Goku praised looking very worriedly at his grandson. "Did you eat?" </p>
<p>"I found some berries and ate them." Vega informed. "There's a well here." </p>
<p>He forced himself to his feet. </p>
<p>"Vegeta Goku, easy. This is 10x Earth's Gravity you can easily hurt yourself just by doing simple things here." </p>
<p>"11x with my watch." Vega answered looking around. "I need to find shelter. I can't sleep out in the open it isn't safe." </p>
<p>Goku was beyond worried. He wished Vegeta had come back because the man grew up on this planet he'd be able to lead Vega to some caves or something. He was amused when Vega took a bunch of dead branches, twigs, leaves, and vines and made himself a tent of sorts. </p>
<p>"Good job, Vegeta Goku!" Goku praised exuberantly. "Now I know it'll wear you out but I want you to release everything you have so I can gauge how powerful you are." </p>
<p>Vega nodded and did as told. He held in his screams of pain as his power tried to tear his body apart it was agony. Why was his grandpa making him do this in his injured state was he being punished even more? Did his grandpa agree with his parents? That's what this was, wasn't it? Punishment. He was being punished for being so weak and helpless. For not living up to being a Saiyan. He wanted to die. That would solve everything! Everyone would be so happy if he died no one would really care. </p>
<p>Goku gauged that Vega's ki was still not strong enough for him to pick up and IT to him. He felt terrible when his grandson collapsed to the ground and coughed blood. He wanted to comfort him but didn't. He knew everyone was watching. </p>
<p>"I have to go now, Vegeta Goku. I'll be back later." </p>
<p>"No, don't come back." Vega spat and went into his new home. </p>
<p>Goku reared back as if he'd been slapped. Why didn't Vega want him to come back? What had he done? He was trying to get here in person so that he could help him. He vanished from the planet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vegeta entered his room to see an upset Kakarot sitting on his bed. </p>
<p>"Leave." he ordered. "We're not doing this." </p>
<p>"Why doesn't he want me to come back, Vegeta?" Goku asked miserably. He made no move to get up. "What did I do wrong?" </p>
<p>"You knew he was hurt probably more so after his training and you still made him power up." Vegeta answered. "You caused him more pain. You didn't notice but his body was giving out. You hurt him even more by asking him to do that. He most likely thought you were punishing him for being weak. His parents abandoned him then you do something like that. Kakarot, he's not like us. He has no positivity in him at all. No Saiyan Pride because it's been beaten out of him." </p>
<p>Goku was shocked how had Vegeta picked all that up when he'd missed it? Vegeta wasn't exactly one to notice this type of thing. But then Vegeta had always paid special attention to Vegeta Goku. He stood up and wrapped his arms Vegeta seeking a comfort that only Vegeta could give him. </p>
<p>"No, Kakarot." Vegeta stated coldly and pushed him away. "We broke up." </p>
<p>Goku knew that and he knew why Vegeta had ended it as well. He hadn't been pleased and he still wasn't. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and put his lips on the older man's ear. </p>
<p>"Please, grandfather." He asked in a voice that sounded exactly like Vega's.</p>
<p>Goku smirked as he was suddenly on the bed with Vegeta on top of him. Vegeta had that preditor look in his eyes that Goku loved so much. Maybe he had been punishing Vega. Punishing him because Vegeta wanted Vega more than he wanted him. He let all thought go as Vegeta gave exactly what he wanted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vega woke in severe pain. An alarm on his watch was going off. He shut it off and found that it was four-thirty Earth time. He forced himself up and out of his tent ignoring his own pain he had training to do. He had no illusions that his family was coming back for him. None at all even his Grandfather would forget him eventually. He needed to be able to survive on his own. He vaguely wondered why survival was even on his mind. He wanted to die. </p>
<p>He went to the well and hoisted up the bucket so that he could have a drink. He then began his Daily Training. He was starving but he'd gone a whole month with no food before and had trained his body to survive on very little food. He'd had to do that because of the clever ways that his parents had punished him over the years. So he could ignore his hunger and force himself to train through his pain and agony. Maybe if he got strong enough then he could leave this planet. Maybe he could learn to teleport like Goku. He was now going to refuse to call those people his family. He'd refer to them by name. </p>
<p>Vegeta did not come that day, or the next, or the next. He didn't reappear until Vega had been on the Planet a month. He reappeared to see his grandson looking skinnier and frail than he'd last seen him. He looked sickly. In fact, he looked on Death's door. Kami hadn't the boy found a way to feed himself? He watched the boy train and it was clear that he was getting used to the gravity. Vegeta was of the mind that he was probably close to mastering 1x Earth's Gravity. </p>
<p>"Vegeta Goku?" He called. He was shocked when the boy ignored him and kept training. "Vegeta Goku!" </p>
<p>Vega had never ignored him before. Was the boy angry that he'd been gone so long? He walked to where the boy was practicing his fighting. </p>
<p>"Vegeta Goku." He said again. The teen did not so much as glance at him. "I have been training for the tournament." like that excused his staying away. The truth was he had been training but he'd also allowed Kakarot to distract him every time he even thought about coming to visit Vega. He did it because he was still berating himself for loving his grandson in such a way. "It's starting tomorrow." No response. "Gohan drew the first lot for the Saiyans. He'll be in the first fight of the entire tournament." </p>
<p>Vega's mind registered what Vegeta was saying. He silently wished Gohan good luck but kept training and said nothing to Vegeta. He listened to him talk and had questions. He wanted to know how everyone was but he kept them to himself. He wondered if there was a way to watch the tournament. He would love to even if he couldn't participate. By the time he was done with his training Vegeta's time was up and he was fading away. Vega drank his water and subtly watched him go. He wondered how long it was going to be before he would see him again. He sat down and ate some berries. He needed to find a better food source. He was sure that he'd emptied most of the berry trees in his area and the weather was getting colder fast. He'd never felt such cold before. </p>
<p>
  <b>You've Completed Power Drunk.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rewards have been added to your Inventory.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your Relationship with Earth Saiyans has increased. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goten- Loathed (50%)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trunks- Loathed (50%)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gohan- Neutral (90%)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goku- Loathed (99%)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vegeta- Exalted (100%)</b>
</p>
<p>He'd forgotten about that quest. He stared at his screen so three of his family Loathed him. His parents and grandpa Goku. What the hell had he ever done to them? Gohan was Neutral towards him which was to be expected because Gohan had never cared much for him either way. He stared at Vegeta's in shock though. Exalted? He checked the system that meant that Vegeta couldn't love him more. Then why was he doing this? It didn't make sense!</p>
<p>He closed the screen with a sigh. He opened his inventory and pulled out the Senzu tree. It looked like a bonsai tree he'd seen when he was younger. There were four little beans hanging from it. </p>
<p>
  <b>Temperature Resistance-1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your ability to resist extreme temperatures.</b>
</p>
<p>He was amazed by the Senzu Beans but he had work to do. He set the plant down in its planter and left his home. He went about fetching water for the morning and watered the Senzu as well. He then began doing his best to craft tools like the cavemen had used to do. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before. By the time night had fallen he had a knife, a hammer, chisel, and hand shovel. He also had, <b>Crafting-1</b>. He went to bed and slept until his alarm woke him.</p>
<p>He looked at his watch and turned it off. </p>
<p>"Good luck today, Gohan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gohan had been in the room where Saiyans could watch Vega and heard his nephew. Everyone watched him smile at the image of the boy and salute. </p>
<p>"I'll kick his ass for you, Vega." Gohan informed the image. "Wish you were here to watch." </p>
<p>"Why is the Princeling shivering?" A small Saiyan girl asked a rather large Saiyan man.</p>
<p>"You are too young to remember." Her father answered. "But Cold Time on our planet is extreme. It is why we have grown so resistant to temperatures." </p>
<p>"How will the Princeling eat during Cold Time?" the girl asked worriedly. "He is hardly eating now. Will the Princeling be okay?"</p>
<p>No one was able to answer her. </p>
<p>"Vega's a clever kid." Gohan told her trying to reassure her. "You saw him make tools out of what was lying didn't you?" the girl nodded. "Then don't worry. Vega will survive. He's a Saiyan. Besides he's named after the two most hard-headed, stubborn, pig-headed, Saiyans to ever live. You mark my words he'll be fine." </p>
<p>The girl nodded and smiled she seemed reassured. </p>
<p>As Gohan walked away he wished that he believed what he was saying. He was worried after Vega as well. But he'd seen that Senzu tree. If he could get a message to his nephew then he could survive the harshness of winter. He shook his head right now he had a battle to focus on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's too cold to plant crops and I haven't got any seeds anyway." Vega sighed to himself as he trained that day. "I wish I had some meat. I'm sick of berries but there doesn't seem to be any animals around here and even if there were I would need to be careful what if they are the last of their kind?" </p>
<p>He had a pounding headache because he wasn't eating as much as he needed. He was eating less than he had ever eaten before and subconsciously he knew that he was slowly dying because of it. </p>
<p>
  <b>You've mastered 1x Earth's Gravity.</b>
</p>
<p>He blinked at the screen and couldn't believe it. That explained why he was feeling better and lighter. He could get so much more done this way. His Daily Training Quest changed to accommodate for 2x Earth's Gravity. </p>
<p>
  <b>Your Saiyan Healing rate has increased. You will now heal faster.</b>
</p>
<p>That was good because he was still injured from the beating Trunks and Goten had given him before bringing him here. He wasn't sure if he was healing even human slow at this point. All he knew was that every time he powered up to train it hurt like hell. He knew he was getting stronger he could feel it but he had no way of knowing if he was ready for Super Saiyan yet. </p>
<p>By the time he was done with his new training program it was well into the afternoon he was shocked to see Gohan appear to him. </p>
<p>"Gohan?" Vega asked. "Are you winning?" </p>
<p>"I can't stay long." Gohan said from where he was floating in meditation. "I'm using a technique called Astral Image Projection. Chiaotzu taught it to me." He caught sight of the senzu beans that Vega had moved outside to get sunlight. "Those are Senzu Beans." Gohan looked at his nephew. "I won't ask where you got them. They are extremely powerful. If you eat one it will heal you and keep you full for at least ten days. Korin says that they are hard to grow though." Gohan's image looked over his shoulder as if he was listening to someone speak. He then looked back at Vega. "I was just checking on you, Vega. Yes, I'm winning six out of six matches today. It's time for my seventh so I have to go. I'll come back when I can." </p>
<p>With that Gohan vanished. </p>
<p>"Can heal?" He repeated looking at the Senzu beans. He picked one. "It'd be a waste to eat the whole thing though. I might need it later." he used his new knife to cut a very thin sliver from the bean then he ate it. The effect was almost instant. The pain was gone, he was fully healed, and he was no longer hungry either. These things were amazing he had to figure out the best way to grow them. Maybe if Gohan did come back he would be able to ask him to ask that Korin person the best way. He took the plant inside to keep it warmer. He frowned when he saw that the water had dried up around the plant already so he watered it again. "This is amazing. I feel so much better now." He tucked the Senzu he'd eaten off back into the pot. "Okay, time to explore now that I'm not feeling so tired." </p>
<p>He hadn't gone far from his campsite when he tripped. He frowned and turned to see what he'd tripped over. It seemed to be some kind of raised platform. He grabbed his make-shift shovel and began trying to unearth it. After a while, he found some kind of wall structure. He dug on either side of it to see that it went on. He began digging it out. By the time night fell he'd unearthed what he was assuming was part of an old building. He was panting hard. </p>
<p>"Vegeta Goku?" Vegeta walked over to his grandson. "What are you doing playing in the dirt?" </p>
<p>"I found a building." Vega answered. "Or at least some of it." </p>
<p>"There should not be a building here." Vegeta frowned. "If this is Planet Vegeta the nearest building would be on the far side of the planet. Only a small tribe lived out here. I once visited them that's how I knew of the well." </p>
<p>"Did the Saiyans have a homeworld before Vegeta?" Vega asked looking up at the man. </p>
<p>"Hmm...there are old stories of a different homeworld called Sadala." Vegeta informed. "I would not know I was born and raised on planet Vegeta my father would know if Sadala actually existed. I will ask him. I wonder why the well was right where I remembered from Planet Vegeta though." </p>
<p>"Just lucky I guess." Vega said standing up. "I want you to gauge if I'm strong enough to become a Super Saiyan." </p>
<p>"Very well, but don't hurt yourself too much, Vegeta Goku." </p>
<p>Vega released everything he had in an explosive blast that blew a lot of the dirt away revealing more of the structure. He calmed it down making the aura around him vanish even though he was still in his unsealed form. </p>
<p>"You've gotten a lot stronger." Vegeta acknowledged. "But you are not ready yet. Your Power level has risen." </p>
<p>"Yes." Vega informed. </p>
<p>
  <b>Vegeta Goku Briefs-Son V</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Age: 15</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Level: 6</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Power Level Sealed: 120</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Power Level Unsealed: 990,000</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP: 9000/9000</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KI: 200/200</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>STR: 90</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEX: 90</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>VIT: 90</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT: 20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WIS: 20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LUK: 25</b>
</p>
<p>"My INT and WIS are so low because I haven't been able to study." Vega informed. "My KI is based on my INT stat."</p>
<p>"You're able to seal more of your power." Vegeta nodded. "You are close to being able to give Super Saiyan a shot. When you can get your power level up to 1 million I will start teaching you about Super Saiyan." </p>
<p>"I'll keep training!" Vega swore. "Guess what? I mastered 1x Earth's Gravity today. It's still hard being here but now it's just a bit easier." </p>
<p>"Good." Vegeta nodded. </p>
<p>"I wish I card spar with someone." Vega sighed. "That's the best way to train but you can't physically come to this planet can you?" </p>
<p>"No, I cannot. Kakarot says he can still not sense you." Vegeta frowned. "I find that hard to believe as you are so close to being a super Saiyan." </p>
<p>Vega chatted more with Vegeta about the tournament and learned that out of ten fights Gohan had one all ten though Gohan was beating himself up over a mistake made in the last fight that ended with him getting hurt. Before Vegeta left Vega asked if he or one of the others could ask Korin about growing Senzu beans. Vegeta was confused but promised to pass the request along as Korin always refused to give him any. </p>
<p>Vega fell into his pallet of leaves that night full for the first time in a long time and actually looking forward to what the day might bring tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>